


none of us are meant to be remembered

by jorellep



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorellep/pseuds/jorellep
Kudos: 2





	none of us are meant to be remembered

I miss the days falling in love

The days of happiness

The days when I’m not anxious

But these days,

I weep into cotton clothing

I feel the chills of anxiety run down my spine

I wipe the tears that fell eons ago

I miss childhood

I miss the uncharted laughs

The nonsensical babbles

The purity

But I am tainted now

Scarred from the scenes of adulthood

Traumatised of growing old

I don’t want to grow old

I don’t want to live at all

I don’t deserve this life

Someone would’ve had better use of this life 

Someone else

Anyone else 


End file.
